Harry Potter and the Unknown Sibling
by lolopotterhead07
Summary: Did you know Harry has a big sister Ava Potter? Well... I bet you didn't! When Harry finds out he is part vampire and his love for Hermione is unbearable, what will cope with all this and mostly he even needs to defeat the a dark lord on top of it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Unknown Sibling so it may be a bit rough. Anyway, this chapter takes place sometime after Ron leaves them aka "the dance." :) Enjoy!**

She was just sitting there looking all gloomy. Harry didn't really know how to help, so far all he was trying was to try to talk it out with her but it just wouldn't work. All of a sudden he felt fed up with her so he got up and stretched his hand out towards her. She was in such a stage that she didn't even notice him until his hand pulled her hand. He then lifted the locket over her and threw it on the bed. Hermione then felt a bit relieved. Some music was already playing so he decided right now and then to grab her hand and kissed it and asked "May I have this dance?"

Hermione blushed a bit and replied "Of course, Harry. You may." Then they started to dance as they never have before in their lives. It was so wonderful that Hermione and Harry felt like they were never in a war. The dance soon trailed into the next song and the next. When they got to the third song, she rested head on his chest, then she lifted her head and he lowered his head, they both leaned lips met, satisfying their terrible hunger and love for each other. It was the most best kiss they have ever had. Both of them were synchronized with each other. The next thing they knew was that they were lying on the bed the next morning. Hermione was now awakening and so was Harry. Harry then captured her lips in a rather passionate kiss.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry."

All of a sudden they hear something in they tent both grab their wands on the bedside table, still in bed.

"Well finally," said a American, female voice they could not see.

"Who are you? Show yourself," Harry demanded

"Slow down. Wouldn't want to upset you big sister now would you," said the female who finally came out from the dark, sporting a leather jacket, jeans, and some heavy metal band tee-shirt that was ripped, alonged with some worn-down-ish leather, studded boots. She really did look like Harry's sister with her bright green eyes. But the only difference was she had natural ginger hair but put some black dye in it definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

***None of these HP characters belong to me, they all belong to J.K Rowling***

"You can't be my sister! I have never had one," exclaimed Harry, still pointing his wand at her.

"Whoa, whoa now. Look if you don't believe me and my life's story I will gladly make an Unbreakable Vow, okay," the American female said walking slowly closer until she sat on the bed next to Harry. She looked at Harry and Hermione still on the bed naked only with the blankets covering them. "Honestly, it wasn't very enjoyable to watch your lil' bro bang his best friend." Then she saw Hermione's frightened face and said "Don't worry…. Hermione was it"... Hermione nodded, "I only saw very little until I had to go throw up in the nearest bathroom."

Harry all of a sudden got fed up and said "Cut the crap. I do believe you since you said you would be willing to risk your life just to tell me the story of your life and our parents."

"Okay, great. Oh, and by the way the name is Ava, Ava Potter. But when I lived in America I didn't really want a prim and proper name so I went with my middle name Katherine then nicknamed that name into Kat. So you can call me any of those, just saying. Anyway let's get onto the my life's story. On April 9th, 1976 Ava Katherine Potter was born. Two parents; Lily Evans Potter and James Potter. Then on July 31st, 1980; probably the most happiest day of my life, Harry James Potter was born. You know I can't really remember stuff that well from when I was 4 years old but you know I will try my hardest to but one memory I have very clear is the day the dark lord murdered our parents. It was Halloween night and I remember being so happy that we were going to dress up and have so much fun at a feast. I was in my room by myself deciding what I should wear for the Halloween feast, when the dark lord came to murder you. I knew that mother was in your room then all of sudden hear a horrible scream then I got so scared I just stood there for a minute. Then I started to find mommy and daddy. I found them both dead I don't even want to describe what I felt or what I did because those memories are just too strong. Then I saw you with tears down your eyes. I went into your crib and cuddled next to you and then the last thing I said to you was 'I love you.' Then I heard someone coming that sounded like they were rescuing us so ran to my room to wait at the time I couldn't carry you because I was only 4. The next thing I knew was there was no one in the house and other then me so I went to bed because I thought they would just pick me up in the morning. Then in the morning I heard someone looking through the house they found me and didn't know who I was and sent me to America with other orphans. I got adopted by a family named the Wilsons and moved to Pennsylvania. They were such a nice family. Anyway so I know you might be wondering where did I go to for magical schooling like Hogwarts. Well one day a school called Ilvermorny 'American Hogwarts' sent me a letter offering to attend the school. I went a got sorted into Thunderbird. I got the top marks and all that. So I was all around a very gifted student, probably got it from mother you know. Anyway American wizards and witches do know about the dark lord and his downfall and that is when I learned what happened to you. No one knew I was your sister because of the last name Wilson. I really wanted to learn and see about my only family. So I studied and studied everywhere. Since we are the same blood I did a very complex spell to find you. And here I am ready to defeat the dark lord that killed our parents with you," she finished. "I really do love you," she added pulling him into a comforting hug, both of them crying because of everything that had happened and was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

***All of this belongs to J.K Rowling***

Ava Potter looked at her brother after telling that entire story. She would have to tell him the big news. She was turned into a vampire. As a vampire, she controls her thirst pretty well. And she wouldn't turn humans into vampires. But she would never want to live an eternity without her brother beside her. She decided that she would first tell her brother that she was a vampire then ask if she could turn him. If he said no she would understand him, honestly she would admit that she was being a bit selfish.

"Harry," she asked still holding him.

"Yes."

"I have to tell you something... I am a vampire."

"Yes. Okay. You are still my sister and I still love you," Harry said, hugging her.

"Since, you are my brother. I can't live on forever if my only family member dies. I might sound very selfish but if you wouldn't mind, would you be a vampire with me and I could turn Hermione into one too. I never once turned a human into one because I thought that was selfish but I love you and couldn't live an eternity without my lil bro so I am willing to sacrifice."

"I mean it would be cool to be a vampire and live with you and Hermione. But all my friends would pass away like Ron, Neville, and Luna…. How could you control your thirst for blood in front of everyone? What about I burn in the sunlight? Can I see myself in the mirror? Am I actually allergic to garlic? I don't want to kill humans! Ughhhhhh," said Harry putting his head in his hands.

"Haha. All of those are myths really incorrect to be honest. Alright let me debunk those for you, one by one. First if all, we kind of 'sparkle' in the sunlight. Funny, right. You can see yourself in the mirror. Us vampires aren't allergic to garlic either. You don't have to drink blood from a human to satisfy your thirst; you can drink animal blood. For your information, we only have fangs when we hunt, we are still pale, our eyes are blood-red when we are a 'newborn', you have amber eyes when you feast on animal blood like me, and black when you are very and I mean very thirsty. If you are a 'muggle' or no-mag and are turned into a vampire, you can develop other powers. But since we already have magic we don't get these 'special' powers. You can run very fast and you are very strong. Your emotions will be very much heightened. The transformation takes 3 days and is a bit just saying even though you already handsome, not trying to sound weird, but when you are a vampire you become a little more adult-looking and a bit more attractive to attract your prey to come to you."

"Alright. You have convinced me now just give me a second to confer in Hermione," Harry said turning to Hermione. Ava walked away to go outside. (Hermione has not said anything since Ava had come out of the dark. Both Harry and Hermione were naked under the covers still.)

"Please, Harry, think about this. I mean we have to defeat Voldemort and if you become a vampire your thirst and some other vampire things will maybe slow us down," Hermione said holding Harry.

"But look I can't just abandon my sister. And you could become one too. I mean living forever with you! I love you. And I am going to become one. It would help too, just think running faster and being stronger. Come on, love," Harry said kissing her.

"Okay. I guess I will become one too. And live with you forever. I really do love you too," said Hermione said.

"Alright then, yay! Let's get dressed and go talk to Ava," Harry said getting up from the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

***All of these characters belong to J.K Rowling***

**HARRY'S POV**

Ava was just sitting there. Then just when we walked in she lifted her head and looked at us questioningly. I nodded and unhooked my arm from Hemione's and went to sit on the icy rock with her. She scooted to my room.

Then wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck area.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

She looked up at me with a twinkle in her eyes but I could notice a little guilt. Then she rested her head back down…. Next thing I could remember was a stinging like venom on my neck and falling into unconsciousness.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I walked in with Harry to the now icy meadow, there she was sitting on the snow-covered rock.

She looked at us. Then Harry unhooked my arm and sat with her. I watched their mutual agreement. When Harry took his last nod she bowed her head and bit him. I saw him close his eyes and fall unconscious. Ava caught him in her arms and pick him up and lay him down on the rock with a sorrow but excited look on her face. Probably the vampire strength. Have I made the wrong choice? I ran as fast as I could to him. When I got there, I cried into his lifeless arms. After a few minutes I piped up the courage to stand up and find Ava. She was over near the trees with a stony expression. I walked right up to her and said, "Turn. Me. Now." Ava then stepped closer, which scared me a little, and said "Of course, only the best vampire for my vampire brother now," she laughed. The last thing I know is that my arm was yanked towards her and was bitten. I knew the venom was spreading and I would be a vampire in three days time.

**How do you like it so far? Any questions? Or Critiques? Then please review!**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you are excited for this chapter! Please review! Yayyy!** ***It is almost the 3rd day in transformation in Ava's Pov.***

**AVA'S POV**

The trees were whirling past me as I ran trying to find some animals for when Harry and Hermione wake up. There! A deer. I skidded to a halt. Then lunged at it and attacked it to the ground. I then bit it in the neck, the blood oozed out of the gash. The deer gave up and fell in my arms lifeless. I picked it up and ran as fast as I could to the tent. When I got there I put the blood into containers. I would have to repeat this for Hermione. After I got some blood from a different deer for Hermione, I sat in front of Harry's bed. I ran my fingers over his arm. His entire body was as stiff as a board. And cold, now that I couldn't feel his warmth, his body is the same temperature as me, I thought. Then I went to Hermione and her body was stiff like Harry's but she still had a little warmth in her, since she was bitten a little later then, Harry. I walked back to Harry's bed and watched him. After 3 hours of standing there I was some of his features change, he was taller and more muscular. I thought any girl would surely fall for him, lucky Hermione. Then 30 minutes I saw his body jerk. I ran to get blood and then in a matter of mili-seconds I was back at his side. He opened his eyes to show a pair of very red eyes. I lifted the tumbler with blood to his lips right away, he drank it in 2 seconds. Then I grabbed more until his eyes were back to green and all the blood from that one deer was drained away.

**HARRY'S POV**

I opened my eyes to a very strong bloodlust in my throat. Then all of a sudden I feel a warm, sticky liquid on my lips. I drank all of it and the cup was just getting refiled by the minute. Then when I was satisfied, I looked around and saw Hermione a few feet away. I got up quickly and ran to her under one second. Wow, I am so fast! Right before I was going to wake her up, I felt strong fenime hands pull me back. I jumped and turned around to see my big sister standing there. She walked up to me and hugged me with all of her might. The she released and said, "If I could be crying I would. Welcome. Hermione will wake up in two hours or so. Let me see if I can tranfigure a mirror for you!" Then she pulled her wand out and conjured a full-length mirror. She turned it around to see myself. I gasped, I was taller, more muscular, more pale, and had more young-man features. "Wow, I look so much …. different, …. handsome."

"Haha. If you think Hermione is pretty imagine how she is going to look with her _extra _features," Ava laughed. Harry then pictured it and blushed. But when he looked in the mirror the was no redness on his cheeks. "Yes, I know. Your skin stays the same always. And no tears. You also have healing powers too," said Ava. Harry was just all in all awe. Then he went to sit down on the couch, he put his face in his hands. Ava followed him and sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Lets catch up," Ava said. Harry then started to open up to her.

It has been nearly two hours catching up with Ava. I told her a bunch of stuff about Hogwarts and friends. And she told me about her American life. Then all of a sudden right in the middle of me talking about how me, Hermione, and Ron ended up here, there was a jerk in Hermione's body. I ran over to her. WOW! She was absolutely beautiful, of course she was when she was human but she had more advanced womanly features and was a bit taller. Ava saw this and grabbed the blood containers. I looked at Ava and I she nodded saying that she was going to wake up. Then I turned my attention back to Hermione. Her eyes then opened to red.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, people of the world! My regrets for not posting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, please review, I very much want your critics/questions/concerns. Thank you! **

***All rights go to J.K Rowling***

She woke up.

That was all Harry could think while Ava was putting the blood-filled container to Hermione's lips. After she drank every last bit of it her eyes went back to the warm, friendly brown eyes he had known since he was 11. All of a sudden she got up very, very quick and ran up to Harry and gave him the biggest hug of his life. He could tell that if vampires could cry she would be. When she finally let go she looked at him in the eyes and said: "I love you" that was it for Harry so he went in and kissed her with all his might. ***Ava has walked out by now* **When they finally let go she whispered "Wow, I thought you were very handsome before but bloody hell," Hermione exclaimed. "Same here," Harry replied catching her lips with his own again. They then walk out to see Ava pretending she didn't hear their conversation because of her advanced hearing. She gets up and says, "Well, lets not just sit around like there isn't a dark lord plotting our demise." Hermione ran with her vampire to her and her a hug and then whispered so Harry couldn't hear, "Thank you, for everything. I really do love your little brother." Ava let go and looked at down at her warmly since she was five inches taller than her. "And I bet he does too." They both walked to Harry who was nervously trying not to get caught eavesdropping. Everyone started gathering the tent and their supplies to set camp somewhere else when Hermione was taking down the wards while the two siblings were in the tent packing.

"She's a keeper and powerful," said Ava while magically replenishing antidots.

"I know. Her vampire strength is very large."

"No seriously, her magical aura is like all around her. I have been around other witches and wizards, to feel it, even before I turned her. Can't you sense it?"

"I have never really thought about it but, once I think about it, maybe that is why there is always sparks in the air."

Ava turned around and giggled.

"Oh… why did I say that" Harry said shaking his head.

They both were joking for a while until Hermione came in and told them it was time to leave. They were walking to the point where they were going to apparate when Ava said: "What place are we visiting?"

"Well, I was thinking about some woods near this muggle town in France," replied Hermione.

"Not to burst your bubble but since I have lived in another continent that is only on the 'light side' as you call it. I think that I have many magical friends who could help us," said Ava with a huge smirk on her face.

"Actually, come to think of it, that sounds like an amazing idea," said Hermione.

"Come on guys, le-go."

"Huh?" replied Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"American slang Lil' bro," Ava laughed while they grabbed hands, getting ready to apparate.

Ava looked at them and they both nodded she then focused on where she wanted to go. And CRACK! They were at their first stop, the small-town of Forks, Washington.


End file.
